pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Steven/Transcript
Transcript for the fanon season two episode, DJ Steven. Part 1: Jasmine isn't feeling well *(intro) *Title card reads: DJ Steven *PINKALICIOUS: DJ Steven! *Zoom into the house. Pinkalicious and Peter are going out to play. *PINKALICIOUS (voice-over): Today we're going to Jasmine's house. *PETER: I wonder what we're going to do there. *(Pinkalicious and Peter go into Jasmine's house. Lila, Steven, Kendra, Sophia, Brittany, and James are there too, pretty excited) *LILA: Hi Pinkalicious and Peter. *PINKALICIOUS and PETER: Hi Lila, hi Steven, hi Kendra, hi Sophia, hi Brittany, and hi James! *LILA, STEVEN, and JAMES: Hi Pinkalicious and Peter! *STEVEN: I'm so excited, I could burst out of a cake! *(Jasmine comes out of her room) *JASMINE: Hi guys! *ALL (except Sophia, Brittany, and Kendra): Hi Jasmine! *LILA: I'm glad to be here today! *STEVEN: So am I. *JASMINE: I am glad too because- (Jasmine starts coughing) I have a DJ kit! (she continues coughing) *PINKALICIOUS: Guys, is Jasmine okay? *STEVEN: I don't know Pinkalicious. She doesn't seem well. *LILA (annoyed): Jasmine was supposed to be DJ today and this nonsense happens?! *PETER: Um, pretty much. *(Jasmine's mother comes into the living room) *MISS COOPER: Guys, I'm super sorry, but you all have to leave. Jasmine has a cold and I am afraid you guys might get it. *STEVEN (annnoyed): Oh come on Miss Cooper! I came here to hear Jasmine be DJ today! *MISS COOPER: I'm sorry Steven, but a cold is very contagious. If you stay then you might get one too. *(Miss Cooper leaves the living room to put Jasmine to bed. Everyone except Pinkalicious and Peter leave too). Part 2: The Plan *STEVEN (as he leaves Jasmine's house): Please meet back at my house, we'll figure how to solve this problem. *PINKALICIOUS: Okay Steven. *(Steven leaves Jasmine's house. Pinkalicious and Peter go up to Jasmine's room) *PINKALICIOUS: Jasmine, I'm very sorry about what happened to you. *JASMINE (sitting up): It's okay Pinkalicious. (sneezes while covering her mouth) I'll get better in a few days. (coughs) *PETER: We hope so too. We'll meet back in a little bit. *JASMINE (coughs): Okay. *(Jasmine goes to sleep. Pinkalicious and Peter goes to Steven's house. Lila, James, and Kendra are already at his house.) *STEVEN: Pinkalicious, Peter, Lila, James, and Kendra, I am so glad you came to my house. *PINKALICIOUS: Steven, where are Sophia and Brittany? *STEVEN: Brittany and Sophia ended up not coming with me to hear (Steven pulls a sheet of paper out of the pocket of his skirt. The paper has the Curlz MT font on it and has to do with a get well party.) The Plan! *LILA: What is the plan Steven? *(close up of the paper) *STEVEN (voice): Well Lila, (Steven stands up while his friends are listening) the plan is: First, we gather up all of our friends. Second, we knock on Jasmine's door. If I didn't tell you, I also have a DJ kit! *PINKALICIOUS: Nice Steven! *(all the kids nod their head "yes" to agree with Pinkalicious) *STEVEN: However, I can't do it all on my own! So I must ask you if you want to help me with Jasmine's Get Well Party! *PINKALICIOUS: I'll help! *JAMES: Me too! *PETER: Me three! *LILA: Me four! So what are we waiting for? (Lila grabs her glasses and takes them off) Let's get to work! *EVERYONE: Okay Lila! *(The kids leave to get Steven's DJ kit. Then they head to get Brittany and Sophia, and leave to go to Jasmine's house) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts